


all is fine

by luneist



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: daniel solves a misunderstanding.





	all is fine

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a mini film series i came across on facebook!  
> this is real messy, i'm so sorry.

"complete this by today, seongwoo. i want it on my table. got it?"  
the man looked up as soon as he heard a thud. he met with his boss' dark orbs, his face displaying a solemn expression. there was a thick file, laying on his working desk. seongwoo wanted to use his fist and show the higher-ranking man what an asshole he was being. but he couldn't afford to lose this job, when it pays him well, and he can spend his salary for his little son, woojin. "sure, boss. i assure you that you will see the work on your table by tonight." seongwoo nodded, perceiving the truth of having to do extra work entering his heart. seongwoo watched as the other man strode away, hands tucked into the pockets of jacket. sighing, he started on the file, typing away on his computer.

8 pm.

seongwoo tidied his workspace, making his way to his boss' office, file in hands. the man met hyunbin, a colleague of his on the way. the latter flashed a bright smile at the former, asking with curiosity, "seongwoo hyung, what are you still doing in the office at such a late hour? you usually go home early!" the older of the two waved the thick file he held in his hands, smiling as he watched hyunbin understand the plight. "i'll wait for you, we are the last two people in this office anyways." the younger worker offered, grinning from ear to ear when seongwoo accepted his offer. the latter was the former's favourite hyung and colleague, and he bet everyone in the office adored and admired his favoured seongwoo hyung. seongwoo returned moments after submitting the file, striking as a conversation as the two men waited for the elevator to arrive. "seongwoo hyung, how's daniel and woojin? it has been long since they came! i miss woojin!" hyunbin asked as they stepped into the elevator. daniel was seongwoo's husband and woojin was their son, who they adopted from an orphanage nearby. seongwoo had fallen in love with woojin the moment he laid his eyes on the little kid and talked to daniel on adopting him. soon, the little kid was a part of the couple's lives, and they became a family of three. whenever daniel was on his day off, he would bring woojin with him to visit seongwoo during the older man's lunch break, and vice versa. 

seongwoo wished he could tell hyunbin that his family was fine, but that would be lying.

the married man had heard rumours of his husband getting all touchy with another woman in his workplace, and his good friend minhyun who was a colleague of daniel even showed him evidence. maybe seongwoo was over-thinking and being too sensitive. he tried to push out all the negative thoughts and accept that it was good to create relationships with your colleagues. the good side doesn't always win, and the man thought of daniel asking for a divorce because he had fell in love with the woman. was daniel going to go back on his promise of being in charge of seongwoo's happiness? the man shook his head, clearing the thoughts that had made their way back to his mind. "daniel's just really busy these days, i guess..." the older answered hyunbin's question, face falling at his own words.concern was clear in hyunbin's voice as he asked the older if everything was all right. soon, twin trails of tears appeared on seongwoo's face as he explained the plight. talking to hyunbin made him be able to pour out all his feelings and problems he was facing. the doubt he had in daniel, the stress work has been giving him, the way everything felt so appalling. the younger offered a shoulder for the older to cry on, and drove seongwoo back home without his consent. "i hope you feel better, hyung. try to talk to daniel hyung, i'm sure you two can work this out." hyunbin presented a worried smile as he dropped seongwoo off in front of his apartment. the latter thanked the former for both the ride and comfort, making his way up once hyunbin drove off.

there was no doubt daniel wouldn't be home. he was out there, enjoying his time with another woman, improving their relationship. woojin was sleeping over at his friend's house, making a fuss when seongwoo objected to the idea. daniel, being the good father, let the kid stay over. the older had argued with daniel, and it ended up with seongwoo crying to hyunbin the next day at work, wetting the younger's shirt with his tears. the couple didn't talk much since, except the little meaningless smiles and morning greetings they exchanged. seongwoo roamed around the empty apartment, welcoming himself back home with a bitter laugh. nothing had been touched, everyone was the same as when seongwoo left for work. the man glanced at the framed wedding photo in the bedroom, tears welling up in his eyes again. maybe, this will be removed soon, and replaced with daniel and that woman. after all, she could have daniel's kid, and they could start a happy family. he let the negative thoughts seep into his mind, lets the tears run down his cheeks. only seongwoo's muffled crying could be heard within the apartment, and nothing else. no happy laughter, no joyful sounds woojin makes, no deep chuckle that daniel emits. 

the older didn't hear the gate open, the negativity seeping into him, planning on wrecking him. he bawled till someone removed his hands from his face, touch all gentle and caring. the man had been bawling so much that his eyes were puffy and red, his nose taking the same color as his eyes, until someone stopped him. in front of him, kneeling on one knee was daniel, his husband. concerned was washed the younger guy's face, and his hands reached out to wipe seongwoo's tears. "honey, what's wrong? is work stressing you out?" daniel questioned, resting his large, warm hands on seongwoo's cheeks. the latter hiccuped, tears forming in his eyes, "i-it's not work. kang daniel, d-don't you know you're the cause? minhyun had sent me pictures of y-you and that woman being all touchy and c-close during w-work. a-are you planning on ending t-this marriage?" 

daniel opened his mouth in shock at hearing seongwoo's answer. he must have misunderstood everything. the younger planted a kiss on his husband's nose, shaking his head, "nothing of such sort, baby. she was helping me plan our date." 

date? what date? seongwoo stared at daniel, confusion appearing on his face. the latter chuckled lowly, picking up the former and holding him in his arms. daniel made his way to their backyard, surprising seongwoo. fairy lights were hung up, a table in the middle of the backyard, petals scattered all over the place. daniel placed seongwoo down, holding his hands as if they were the most fragile things in the world. "today is the sixth of december, and it marks our fourth year anniversary. i had been planning on this for weeks, getting ideas from my colleagues and planning it out. i'm sorry for all the pain you had to go through, seongwoo. happy anniversary." daniel kissed seongwoo's hand, showing his signature smile to his husband. 

seongwoo had forgotten about it.

he had been too caught up in work and all the negativity that he forgot their anniversary. tears streamed down his cheeks again, and he buried his face into daniel's dress shirt, wetting it. "kang daniel, you idiot!" the older shouted, his voice muffled. he could feel daniel's chest rumbling as his husband laughed, teasing him. seongwoo looked up at daniel after moments, apologising, "i'm sorry, daniel, i forgot our anniversary." daniel pouted, his hand wrapping around seongwoo's waist, "i will forgive you for that, let's eat now." seongwoo smiled, happiness washed over his face and daniel led them to the table. 

the couple had an enjoyable conversation, laughter filling up the place. bliss was the feeling seongwoo felt. he had misunderstood daniel, and he felt apologetic. 

"hey, it's our anniversary tonight, so you're mine. i can do anything to you, right?" 

"of course. after all the blame i have placed on you."

a yelp came out of seongwoo as daniel picked him up, tossing him onto the bed.

he regrets agreeing to daniel and waking up to a sore ass the next morning.


End file.
